Trust
by Kirigome
Summary: During a normal visit, Naruto stumbles on to something that makes Gaara realize just how much he trusts his friend.


"Come on!"

"No."

"Just once? We can get ramen!"

"I don't particularly care for ramen." The look Naruto was sending Gaara seemed stuck between confusion and pain. Gaara noted this but couldn't quite figure out how to respond. Instead, he simply said nothing and continued to stare up at the man sitting in the center of his bed.

Gaara had known Naruto long enough to recognize the blond's body language. For instance, at the moment, Gaara could tell that the hurt in his friends face was starting to morph into a more pensive expression. He also knew that this meant he had about half a minute, or rather 30ish seconds, before Naruto would either end the conversation or attack it from another angle. Either way Gaara had no problem waiting.

While he waited Gaara wondered briefly why Naruto was again sitting directly in the center of his bed. It wasn't the first time Naruto had been allowed in Gaara's room. It most defiantly was not the first time Naruto had happily plopped himself on Gaara's bed either. It was beyond strange to the red head. Why should Naruto be so ready to sit on the edge of his bed; and without even asking Gaara's permission? Even stranger was despite the fact that Gaara would place himself purposefully on the opposite edge of the bed they would both inevitably end up like this. The Kazekage resting peacefully on his side with Naruto sitting cross-legged in the exact center of his bed.

The blankets around Naruto's legs were crumpled into an almost spiral shape. Gaara couldn't remember seeing Naruto turn or shift in any way that would explain this phenomenon. He had to ask him self if Naruto had done this on purpose or if it was just another example of how things tended to gravitate toward him.

"You mean you don't like ramen the way it's done in Suna, right?" Naruto's grin began to spread as if Gaara had already answered the question. "Well don't worry about it! I've eaten at all the ramen places in Suna and man can I see why you'd think that way! But there is this one stand that's like…" He paused bringing his hand to his chin in thought, "Well, it's a few streets away from the city gates. It's sooo good. Bet you've never had it! You really couldn't have or you wouldn't have said that. THAT'S for sure!" Naruto ended his statement with a happy nod. Gaara was still staring in the direction his friend had pointed when referring to 'the city gates'."You realizes Suna's gates are on the west side of the city." He corrected with a small wave in the right direction.

"Urrr WHATEVER! How can you even tell where west is? We're inside!" Gaara's brow furrowed as he watched his friend raise his hands in a frustration. Again wondering what an appropriate way of dealing with Naruto's emotion would be. He settled for what he considered an obvious response.

"That is an east facing window." Naruto followed Gaara's eyes to the window. Through which you could see the sun's ray just barely rising over the city walls.

"That's cheating! And besides don't think I don't know what you're doing!" The blond pointed an accusing finger at the stunned red head. To say Gaara was confused was an understatement. He hadn't been trying to do anything other than answer the Naruto's question. Yet here he was going from frustrated to accusing. Gaara tried to find something he'd missed in Naruto's body language. He noted that, whatever the situation was, it couldn't be too serious as Naruto often shook when he let himself get worked up. Even so, the fact that his friend's attention was completely zeroed in on the Kazekage left him with a feeling of apprehension. Naruto was still the only one that Gaara would consider a true friend.

"You're trying to change the subject!"

"I was answering your question."

"What question? Anyway, you don't have any council meeting. Shikamaru has already done all his diplomat stuff. You have no excuse to stay locked up in that muggy office all day!"

When Gaara realized that Naruto was referring to the blond's earlier request his only response was a muffled, "Hn." In fact he had assumed the matter was settled and the re-introduction of the topic almost annoyed him enough to point out that muggy was not an appropriate word to describe any room or office in a dry climate like Suna's.

"Uzumaki, there is more to being a Kage then council meeting and diplomatic affairs. While I may have finished my duties yesterday. I can assure you that there is still plenty that has to be done." Gaara noted the over exaggerated roll of blue eyes. He knew that that meant Naruto wasn't truly listening.

"But that's boring! I'm only gonna be here for a few more days! Come on!" He whined hopefully.

"Seeing to my people's safety is not boring. It's a duty I take very seriously. If you ever become Hokage I hope you show more enthusiasm in you people's protection than you're asking me to show right now." Gaara was not used to censoring himself. Normally It wasn't something he dwelt on or even felt the need to improve on. Right now, however, he wasn't in front of his council or his siblings. Right now he was in front of his only friend.

Naruto's body language was suddenly all off. He didn't have a name for this look. He'd only seen it a hand full of times and he'd never been the cause of it. He didn't know why but he sat up slowly. Listening to Naruto's soft words.

"Gaara, I know your people are important to you. My friends, my people, I'll protect all of them. Even if I never become Hokage, no matter what, I'll do what ever it takes. I shouldn't have asked you to do something I wouldn't. I guess, I just wasn't thinking, you know?" There was a silence in the room. Naruto's head was bent down slightly. His shoulders were in a strange position that Gaara felt didn't suit the leaf shinobi at all.

Gaara felt relived when he heard Naruto inhale audibly. He understood that action enough. He didn't even flinch when the blond's voice shattered the silence in the room.

"You're RIGHT! You can't be the best with out hard work! And since we're the best we can't just take a day off!" Gaara's brow furrowed. He was happy Naruto was over his comment but…

"We?" The blond smile mischievously.

"Yup! And you know what? I think that I can still help you out!" Gaara didn't remember asking for Naruto's help. "You want to take care of your people right and I wanna help you! So remember last time I was here and you were talking about how you were having trouble connecting with people?" Yes, Gaara did recall that conversation, though honestly he wished Naruto hadn't brought it up. "Well I was thinking that taking a day off might help you loosen up some. But you're right, a Kage just can't take a day off! He's gotta protect the village all the time. SO!" Naruto hopped out of Gaara's bed and headed for the double doors of the Kazekage's closet. Gaara's chest tighten slightly and the sand in his gourd stirred. He stayed on the edge of the bed forcing his breath to steady and sand to still. 'This was Naruto.' He reminded himself, but still he couldn't help the relief he felt when Naruto stopped just before the doors and turned to face him once again.

"So the second thing I had in mind was new clothes! I mean, even you have to have something more casual right?"

"I have sleep wear if that's what you mean. But I don't think that would be work appropriate." Gaara thought his wardrobe worked well with his occupation.

"Not pajamas! Just something that's not so…" Gaara kept his composure as his friend looked him over. "Something less… scary."

"Scary?" Gaara understood that his sand frightened people. He also understood peoples aversion to his sand armor but his clothing?

"Well, you see…" Gaara noted Naruto scratching the back of his neck, that usually meant the blond had said something he shouldn't have. "It's just that a metal plate across the chest doesn't really say, 'Hug me!' You know?"

"I don't want people to hug me." Gaara wasn't sure how true that statement was but in either case he had hoped Naruto would have understood by now that people didn't touch him. They just didn't.

Naruto frowned and the room was silent for a long moment. Gaara waited.

"Ok, let's think of this like… like, ok no…Right!" Gaara didn't quite follow but was used to his friend's erratic way of doing things. "You are the Kazekage right?"

"Yes."

"So, as the Kazekage, you gotta look strong, right?" Gaara was curious about where this was going so instead of pointing out that hiding one's true strength could actually be an effective strategy he simply gave a short nod of acknowledgment. "Well, you already have your ultimate defense, so why do you need extra armor?"

"Being cautious is one of the fundamentals of being a good shinobi." The Kazekage saw the point in not being seen as weak, but his self preservation had already won that argument. Again they were quiet.

"Fundamentals of a shinobi huh," More silence. If Gaara was in less control of his body he might have jumped when Naruto's voice rang out. "You shouldn't expose your weaknesses! Having a metal plate there might make enemies wanna hit you there more! 'Cuz they'll think your armors weak in that spot or something!" Gaara couldn't find a feasible argument for that. Plus he was tired of arguing with his friend. He would need to get to the Kazekage tower soon.

"Alright, all you'll be doing is looking for clothes?" He asked motioning to the closet. Naruto nodded before turning back and sliding one of the doors open. Gaara reminded himself again that this was Naruto his friend. 'My trusted friend' Gaara told him self, his arms still crossing over his chest protectively. 'Why did he have to open the right door?' Gaara was not one to believe in coincidences and he surely did not like the idea that Naruto might have started his wardrobe inspection on that side for a reason.

"Hum, let's see." Naruto began shuffling through his clothes unaware of the Kazekage's unease. After a few moments something on the other side of the closet seemed to perk the blond's interest. Gaara's body almost had a chance to relax at the thought of Naruto switching sides. Unfortunately Naruto simply stepped into the closet somewhat and stretched to the object of interest. Gaara's eyes glued themselves to where Naruto's foot landed in his closet. 'Had he heard the creak?'

"This doesn't look like something you'd have?" It wasn't until Naruto stepped out of the closet that Gaara looked up to inspect the shirt he was holding. He hadn't even looked at the thing in years.

"That was Kankuro's." The baggy black shirt seemed smaller now after all these years. Gaara wondered how it would fit him.

"Oh, it's Kankuro's, that explains a lot." Naruto chimed. Examining the cloth one more time before throwing it to the floor of the closet.

"No it was Kankuro's. It's mine now." At this comment Naruto's blue eyes met the Kazekage's teal ones. It seemed to Gaara that Naruto was finally realizing the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

"How about we just go out and get you a new outfit… after you're done with work for today!" he suggested, bending down to pick up the fallen garment.

"Leave it, I'll take care of it later."

"Nah, I shouldn't have thrown your things. Don't worry about it."

"Naruto." It was too late. Naruto had lifted the shirt along with a piece of the loose carpet. Gaara was positive Naruto had seen the loose carpet . He thought to move, to send his sand rushing over to cover it up. That of course would only draw Naruto's attention and he'd never hear the end of it. No, there was still a chance that Naruto might not care about the loose carpet at all. This whole issue could still be avoided.

"Gaara! I think there's something under your carpet! Come look, it's like a hatch or something!" Naruto quickly bent down to investigate. Gaara's entire being froze. His muscles weren't cooperating. He knew he couldn't use his sand in this state. He might end up wounding is only friend.

He watch Naruto open the hatch. Every second that passed felt like it was being stretched out. He wondered in his shocked state if this was fear. If this was the emotion he'd made so many others feel. The symptoms he was having, he realized miserably, were similar to those he'd seen and had had described to him.

"Woah! Look at this stuff! Gaara you gotta see!" He watched as Naruto reached in to the cavity and pulled out a ragged old teddy bear. Suddenly time seemed to catch up to Gaara as his body finally began to respond. Before Naruto even had a chance to examine his discovery the Kazekage snatched it from his grasp. Gaara pulled the teddy bear to his chest and sat at what he deemed a 'safe' distance from his friend. Naruto stared back at him.

"This stuff yours?" Again there was a thick silence. Gaara wondered if he should even answer. He was sure that the answer was obvious. This was his room, no one other then Naruto was even allowed to enter. Which made him consider if the leaf shinobi had planned this whole thing. A new outfit had seemed foolish in the first place. 'This was Naruto.' Gaara reminded himself for the second time that night. Naruto wouldn't do something so immoral. But he had said that he wanted to make Gaara more appealing. Grown men didn't have teddy bears. That was why he had hid the bear to begin with. Naruto was still looking at him.

"Yes."

"And that stuff?" Naruto pointed to the gap in the closet.

"Yes." Naruto looked back at Gaara then at the teddy bear. 'He's still staring at it.' Gaara mused. Did he want the bear? Gaara couldn't understand that. Naruto didn't need a bear. He had friends, several friends. Besides, this was Gaara's bear. Naruto wouldn't understand that when you place it back in it's spot it need to be in a sitting position facing away from the corner. That it needed to be taken out at least once a month to keep the dust from settling. No, this was Gaara's bear. It needed to be taken care of properly.

"I didn't know you had stuff like this. What else is in there?"

"Why?" Gaara visibly tensed, leaning further away from Naruto. He couldn't fathom why he was asking. Unless… "I won't dispose of them. You can't have them."

"No, NO! That's not it. I wouldn't take your stuff! I was just wondering. I think it's cool, you know?" Gaara looked down at the bear then returned his eyes to Naruto. He decided that it was a bit illogical to think Naruto would want his old things.

"You don't want me to get rid of them?" He shifted the bear to his left arm. Making sure that it was still equally secure against his chest.

"Of course not! It's not like I'd ever get rid of Gama-chan! No way!" The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Gama-chan?" Naruto turned reaching into his pocket. Gaara used the distraction to call a small amount of sand to him. Not enough for Naruto to notice, but enough to make Gaara more comfortable with the situation.

"See?" Naruto held out a small coin purse in the shape of a frog. Gaara scooted an inch or so closer to inspect the new item. He'd never seen it before. "How long have you had your bear? I've had Gama-chan since I was about six. Does it have a name?" Gaara's brow furled."It's not real. Why give it a name?" Naruto looked taken aback.

"Uh, sometimes people give special things like Gama-chan or your bear a name. To sorta, show how special they are."

"Like Kankuro's Puppet's." Gaara offered.

"Yeah!" Naruto's smile stretched from ear to ear. Gaara looked around his room. He still couldn't tell if this was a trap or not. But Naruto was always so sincere. He decided that just this once he might let his guard down. He checked the sand he had called over. Just in case it was a trap.

"When I was very young I called him Kuma-san."

"That's a great name!" Gaara noted the thumbs up held a foot or so away from his face. He was confused. Such body language meant that Naruto was either promising something or was pleased with something he had accomplished.

"You like Kuma-san?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't think it's bad that I have these things? " Suddenly Gaara wondered what Naruto would think of his other special things.

"Why would I think it's bad? Everybody's got things they get attached to." Naruto shrugged.

"The Forth didn't like that I kept the bear. He wanted me to get rid of it." Naruto's eyes turned soft.

"That's terrible. Is that why you keep him in the closet." Gaara gave a short nod. 'It's terrible?' Gaara repeated in his mind. Naruto didn't think he was weak for having these things. He didn't scold him for calling an inanimate object by name. He even had a name for his own special object. Gaara's chest tightened. Would he think Gaara was weak if he saw the rest. Logically Gaara knew he should put Kuma-san back and leave this situation with some dignity. But Naruto didn't look disgusted. In fact, judging from his body language, he still looked excited. Maybe Gaara could share his special things with him. After all it had been Naruto that taught Gaara that he could share emotions with others. All of his special things had a history. Maybe just this once... Placing the bear under his arm he scooted closer to the closet placing his other hand on the edge of the of the secret hatch.

"You wanted to know what else there was?"

"YES!"


End file.
